


More Than A Feeling

by GalacticConfectionist



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gamagoori starts crushing on Mako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticConfectionist/pseuds/GalacticConfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stopping a thief, Gamagoori returns the lost item to none other than Mako Mankanshoku. During the exchange he realizes that he's developing feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Feeling

"Gamagoori senpai! Gamagoori senpai!"

I turned to see a disciplinary club member running down the hall towards me. When they finally reached me they said, ”One of the male students stole a uniform from a female student while she was showering after gym. We have the girl in the club room, but we lost track of the thief. We need you to find him!”

I was revolted that a student in this school would do something so disgusting. “Of course. I shall find the human scum and make sure justice is served! THEY CANNOT ESCAPE ME!” I was filled with rage.

I bolted down the hall in search of the pervert. People learned to get out of my way or get run over. This matter was too important for politeness. As I moved through the halls, I noticed one student shoving an overstuffed school bag into a locker. I immediately made my way toward him.

I grabbed him by the collar and asked, “What’s in the bag?”

He was nervous and sweaty. “J-just s-s-some homework” he managed to stutter out.

"I must confiscate for official council business." I said as I snatched it from his hands. When I opened it, I found none other than a female uniform. I expected it, but I was still outraged. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS? YOU STOLE IT DIDN’T YOU?"

"Yes. I did it. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. Don’t hurt me!" He was almost urinating in fear.

His cowardly pleas made me hate him even more. “I’m afraid I can’t show mercy to a degenerate like you. Before your punishment, I must return this uniform to its rightful owner. Until then you’re staying in here, you worthless piece of trash!” I shoved him into the locker and shut it.

I walked back to the club room with the uniform in hand. There were four club members guarding the door. It seemed a little excessive for one student, but I was glad that they were taking their job seriously. It was incredibly crowded when I opened the door. The room seemed to have most of the club members in it. After I got through some of them, I was shocked when I saw who the female student was.

"Mankanshoku?" It was the admitted underachiever who hung around Matoi. She was wrapped in a towel and someone had put a jacket around her. Her hair was ruffled and still damp. The first thought that came to my head was ‘adorable.’ No, that’s inappropriate. She barely has any clothes on and she’s already had to deal with a pervert. I couldn’t help feeling like I needed to protect her. My face started to feel hot. Now I was even more upset that she was the one who was violated.

"Huh? Gamagoori senpai!?" she held on to her towel tighter looking a little embarrassed. She saw the uniform in my hands. "Oh, YOU were the one who caught the perp?"

"Um, yes, I uh, s-suppose it was me." Why was I so inarticulate right now? It’s hard to focus when I’m staring at her like this. Wait, that’s probably making her uncomfortable. I averted my gaze. It helped me calm down a little. "I’m terribly sorry you had to go through that. Are you alright? The student will be punished accordingly."

"Oh yeah, I’m great! I’m just glad that my uniform is back. It’s the only one I have." Her voice was cheery. She seemed to be handling this very well.

"Yes, that wou—" I was interrupted by an impatient voice.

"Can you just give her the uniform now?" I glanced over and saw that it was Matoi who had cut me off. Had she been there the whole time? I should have noticed that she was right next to Mankanshoku. I was about to question why she was there, but I did need to give back the uniform.

"Yes, of course! Here you go Mankanshoku." I handed the garment to her.

"Thank you very much Gamagoori senpai!" she said with a smile as she grabbed the outfit.

Her smile was so warm and genuine. My heart started beating faster and I began to sweat a little. “It is my duty to protect the students at this academy!” I said it a bit loudly, but I was finding it difficult to focus on simple tasks like volume control.

"Oh, come oooon!" An unmistakably familiar voice whined behind me. I turned and saw just who I expected.

"Jakuzure! What are you even doing here?" This was my club room after all. She really had no business being here.

She let out a sigh of exasperation as if it was obvious why she was here. “If you must know, Matoi refused to leave slacker girl’s side. Of course I couldn’t trust her to be in a club room without supervision, so I graciously volunteered.” That would also explain why there were so many club members here. Her annoyance then shifted to snark. “So, it would be fantastic if you would quit your flirting and let her get dressed. I’d really like to leave soon.”

"I’m NOT flirting!" I screamed at her. How dare she accuse me of such behavior! I mean I can’t deny that I am feeling something towards this girl, but flirting was beneath me. It was then that I realized that I’d been too defensive to be believable. Jakuzure started giggling at me with that condescending look on her face. I knew I wasn’t going to hear the end of it from her, but i needed a little time to think about it. I whispered, or at least tried to whisper, to her "We’ll talk later."

She just nodded. I turned back to Mankanshoku, but I could still feel Jakuzure’s smug smile burning into my back. I ignored it the best I could. Mankanshoku did need to go change. I took a big breath in and out to try and slow my speeding pulse. It was no use. I cleared my throat. “Can someone escort her to the nearest restroom? It’s time she gets back into uniform.”

One of the female club members stepped up. Mankanshoku looked over to her friend, “Ryuko-chan! Are you coming?”

Matoi smiled at her and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll catch up with you in a minute!”

She hesitated then smiled back and said, “Okie-dokie Ryuko! Bye everyone! Thank you for catching the pervert Gamagoori senpai! Give him a big ol’ punch to the gut for me would ya?” She winked on her way out. It sent adrenaline coursing through me.

I couldn’t say a word as she left. Partly because I was still spinning with all the emotions I had been feeling, but also because I was shocked at how unaffected she was. I guess it was good to be resilient, but it didn’t seem normal.

"Hey!" Matoi caught my attention. "I guess I should thank you for helping Mako." She was doing her best to swallow her pride. I respected her for it.

It wasn’t like I did it as a special favor for Mankanshoku. “That is my job after all. To protect the students. You may hate Lady Satsuki and the council, but we are here for the students.”

"Oh please!" She scoffed. "You do it to keep the order of the school. All you do is force fear into these students so you—Ugh nevermind. I didn’t stay to argue. I just wanted to give my thanks!" And without another word, she left the room.

The room was uncomfortably quiet.

Jakuzure broke the silence first. ”Well, not like this hasn't been interesting, but I’m gonna leave now.” Her words were coated in smugness. She and a bunch of the club members started to leave the room.

Jakuzure paused at the doorway and turned back to say, “Oh, and I’ll be looking forward to our talk later, Mr. toad!” I glared at her, but she just laughed her way down the hall.

After only a few minutes, I was the only one in the room. I should probably sort out my feelings from the last ten minutes, but that could wait. Right now I needed a distraction. And what better way to keep my mind occupied than serving justice to depraved coward stuffed in a locker.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had started to write a fanfic based on episode 19. But it had too many plot holes and was too far from canon based. I kept the theme, but put them back into Honnouji Academy. I plan to write at least a couple more chapters for this. This is my first time writing fanfiction, There will probably be many grammatical and artistic mistakes. So please give me pointers and constructive criticism.


End file.
